


Let's play a game

by JustAMermaid, Vault_Emblem



Series: Devil May Cry No-Powers AU [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Gen, Nero is the twins' cousin, V has just a small part in this, they all have the same age more or less, we're waiting to know more about him to write something more in depht with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMermaid/pseuds/JustAMermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It shouldn’t be that surprising that Dante knows the game. After all, he likes to act like a total jock, but they all know that inside, he’s a theatre kid.Aka the story of how Dante, Trish, Lady, Vergil, Nero, Nico and V became a group.





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is supposed to be the introduction to a no-powers AU me and my friend came up with. We've been obsessing over DMC a lot lately and he wanted to at least write this, though we will probably come back to this AU only once the game is out because we love V a lot and we want to include him, but we also want to wait to see how he actually is in the game to do something more in character.

It shouldn’t be that surprising that Dante knows the game. After all, he likes to act like a total jock, but they all know that inside, he’s a theatre kid.

 

They were hanging out at his house. It was Dante, Lady, Trish and a bunch of other people they were going to lose contact with pretty soon.

They were all bored out of their mind, so Dante made a proposition: why not play something fun?

That was enough to pick the others’ interest, even though the idea of roleplaying was a bit scary for some of them; still they gave it a try.

They didn’t really play by the rules – let’s just say that they’ve made their own – but they’ve created a nice story; of course Dante was the protagonist, but it was better this way: he was a very good improviser and he was able to carry the story with ease.

They needed someone to check on the rules, though, someone that could… let’s say play referee, and Lady offered herself to do it; she didn’t really felt like playing anyway.

 

So, once they’ve established what they wanted to do, they started playing and well… it was more fun than they’ve expected.

They wouldn’t be opposed to repeat the experience; after all, the story wasn’t complete.

 

“What’s the story?” you may ask, and well a good summary could be this: Dante is the most renowned monster hunter in the continent and Trish engages his help to defeat the monster king, so the duo begins to travel to the boss’ lair, meeting other people – and monsters – that might help them in their quest if they roll a good enough persuasion.

It’s not the most beautiful story ever told but they’ve made it work; besides, there were many fun moments that happened here and there that made them laugh so much that they could barely get anything done for the next five minutes, like when Trish decided to throw her motorcycle at Dante – yes, they had motorcycle there too, how? Mother fucking magic baby.

 

Dante really was a pro at this game, or at least he gave the idea that he knew what he was doing.

He said that he already played this once with his old group of friends, and he was using the same character as well; the only difference was that at the time he was way more edgy than now, but c’mon everyone has had an edgy phase and if they didn’t they’re lying.

 

In the end Dante managed to defeat the boss with Trish’s help. The evil was defeated and good reigned again. Huzzah.

They were all screaming at Dante and Trish to make their characters kiss but they decided against it – mostly to mess with them because they were really invested in this pseudo-romance. It was more poetic that way anyway.

 

 

The campaign ended with a great success, and yet they really wanted to keep playing.

However, of the old group of friends, only Dante, Lady and Trish hadn’t grew apart, and what could they do if they were just three?

Easy, they just had to get someone else to join, and Dante knew exactly who the lucky guy was going to be.

 

The first time he asked Vergil, his brother replied with a concise but efficient “no” but, after weeks of convincing from Dante’s part, he decided to try this stupid thing. Everything to make his twin shut up.

How bad could this be anyway? Besides, he was sure it was going to last barely a day before abandoning everything. He was wrong.

 

Since Vergil couldn’t bother to create a backstory for his character – the fact that he had a character was already enough – and since Dante didn’t really want to abandon his old character either, they’ve decided to make a prequel of the first campaign.

This time it was Trish the one who ran everything; despite not being too convinced when they first started, with time Lady warmed up to this game and she wanted to try playing it as a character and not as a referee. That and she also wanted to give Dante a hard time – at least in this, she and Vergil could agree.

 

The story this time was that Vergil’s character, who’s Dante’s character’s twin – yes, they had to be twins there too – wanted to unlock the gate to the monster’s kingdom and Dante had to stop him. On his way he met Lady’s character and the two begrudgingly worked together to stop Vergil’s plans.

 

Despite Vergil’s reluctance to play at first – and the fact that he was basically playing as himself but whatever as long as he played – the campaign went well and everyone was into it, yes, even Vergil, not that he was ever going to admit it. He might not show it as much as Dante, but he had a knack for the dramatic too and this was a good occasion to give his all.

Dante nearly threw the entire table when his brother decided to let his character die instead of joining Dante at the end. It was obvious that he had taken this personally, and who could blame him? They could’ve played the characters’ bond in a different way, but a lot, if not everything, of they way they interacted with each other was taken directly from their own experiences in real life.

 

They concluded the campaign in a very bittersweet way, because yes, the world was saved, but Dante hadn’t been able to save his own brother.

Later that day, when Lady and Trish had gone home, Vergil had taken Dante aside to tell him that he wasn’t going anywhere, that that was just a game and not real life.

Dante didn’t reply but he hugged him tightly, a gesture that Vergil returned after a moment to recover from the impact.

 

Sure, they were constantly at each other’s throat and they wouldn’t waste a moment to badmouth or to mess with each other, but at the end of the day they were still twins and they loved each other.

This was one of the moments that proved it.

 

 

It took a while for them to play again, mostly because Dante and Vergil were busy with helping their cousin Nero move to their town. They’re approximately the same age and they’ve spent so much of their childhood together that Nero feels more like a third brother than a cousin.

He moved with his parents and of course the twins’ parents, Sparda and Eva, offered to help with it.

Sure, Dante didn’t really want to help – he and help don’t mix well in the same sentence – but in the end it was worth it: now he had someone else to bully; just kidding, he loved Nero and he was happy that now they were able to see each other more often.

It was only a matter of time before they invited Nero to play with them.

 

At first his reaction was similar to Vergil’s but it took Dante way less time to convince him to give it a try – what was he, a chicken? – and so they’ve decided to continue their ongoing story, but this time the protagonist was Nero’s character. He decided to make him Vergil’s son just for the hell of it, messing completely the timeline they had carefully constructed, but in the end they were playing to have fun, so who cared?

 

This time it was Vergil the one narrating the story; he had enough of playing. He said he’d rather observe – and judge, harshly – the others’ actions.

He liked to pretend not to be invested but he actually was; he also felt kind of touched that Nero decided to make his character his son but this didn’t mean that he was going to play favorites – even though he did mess with Dante a couple of times and it was the greatest thing ever.

 

So, Nero’s character was working for an order how worshipped Dante’s father – ah, yes, Dante’s character is supposedly half-monster, but he made it count only when it was more convenient to him – and had to find Dante because he attacked the head of the order without any apparent reason.

Lately they would find out that the order was actually evil – who would’ve ever guessed – and Nero and Dante had to work together to bring it down, with the help of Trish and Lady.

 

The best part of this campaign – apart from the great one-liners Nero seemed to have always ready for the bosses, as if he was possessed by Dante for those moments – was the romance that sparkled between Nero’s character and a NPC called Kyrie, who definitely wasn’t the girl in Nero’s new class that he liked, nope, no connection at all.

Not only it was a great occasion to mess with Nero, but it was also a great occasion to embarrass Vergil by having him playing the girl. Well, since the others really wanted to make Nero blush, they would usually take over Vergil as storytellers and they would start saying romantic things – or dirty depending on the mood – and Vergil would usually clear his throat and confirm that she said exactly the things the others had said and no he wasn’t going to repeat them.

In the end it was cute, and Nero and Kyrie got to kiss in the finale. Now, if only that could happen to real life Nero and real life Kyrie that would be great. Watching the guy pining after an obviously returned crush was really painful.

 

 

Time passes, and we get to the present; they have to endure yet another school year before thinking about college, and a lot has happened in the meantime.

First of all, Nero and Kyrie – the real Kyrie not the NPC – have finally gotten together. As soon as they heard the news, the group has raised money to buy them a box of condoms because for the love of god it took them so long to get together they need to have sex now.

Lady and Trish have started going out together as well. Dante almost cried when he found out and he’s already offered to be their best groom at their wedding.

Vergil is continuing to win fencing tournament after fencing tournament, so much that he’s been offered a scholarship for a prestigious college with a fencing program that could help him become even more of a big deal. He’s considering going.

Dante has found a hobby as well; he’s always joked about how he will become one day the owner of the “Devil May Cry”, the most renowned club in town, but as of late he’s started to think that maybe he could start working there as an entertainer, so he’s started to play guitar – being a rock star has been another big dream of his so why not try and see if he has what it gets to be one?

At first of course it’s unbearable, especially for Vergil who’s unfortunate enough to live with him, but he learns quickly and it doesn’t take him long to become decent. If only he could stop playing at 2am that would be even nicer…

 

Meanwhile Nero has gotten accustomed to living in town and he’s made a few friends. One of these friends is called Nico, his best friend and classmate, and she’s so great that she’s started to hang out with the others too.

She’s a complete genius and not only that: she’s crazy as hell too. No matter how stupid the thing Dante has just proposed they do is, she’ll find a way to make it work, which means a lot more headaches for the most responsible people in the group – but let’s be honest, they’re all a bit irresponsible in their own way – but it’s so fun that it’s worth it.

Apparently she plays that game of theirs too, but has recently stopped because she didn’t really like the way her old group played, which is great because this means that another player has joined their table.

 

There’s only one problem: nobody wants to be the storyteller, not even Vergil this time, despite how much he claims that he doesn’t care about the game and that he would be fine with not playing at all.

What should they do?

 

It’s Nico who finds the solution: there’s this new kid in class that looks like the kind of guy they need.

They speak often and she knows for a fact that he loves this game and that he’s a master storyteller – his words, not hers – so maybe, if he’s fine with it, he could help them.

When Vergil asks her, wary, what this guy’s name is, she shrugs and she says that they call him V. Huh, that’s weird, but also intriguing.

 

Sure, why not, let’s meet this guy. If things get bad they can always never see each other again; it’s not the end of the world.

 

They arrange a meeting at the twins’ house to see if this can be a thing.

They’re all there except for V, but they soon hear someone ringing the intercom; it must be him.

Dante is the one who goes opening the door for him, and what he sees leave him with his mouth agape: in front of him there’s a tall dude, taller than him, with black and kinda long hair, a black leather coat and so many laces and stubs that it’s hard for him to understand entirely what the hell he’s wearing.

He’s also brought a cane with him and he’s leaning heavily over it, as if he can’t stay up for too long.

The expression on his face is impossible to decipher – not that Dante is very good at that in general – but there’s a smugness to it not unlike his own. Well, at first glance he doesn’t mind this guy at all.

 

\- You’re Dante, right? -, the guys asks, and wow Dante surely wasn’t expecting such a sultry voice coming from someone who looks like that.

\- My name is V -.

**Author's Note:**

> The part in which we talk about Dante's old game is a reference to DMC2. We don't know much about that game so we probably won't talk much about it in the AU.  
> Also we decided to make V the actualy dungeon master because he seems like the kind of guy would do be very good at it.  
> As for there rest, we'll see what to do once the game comes out.


End file.
